When I saw her again
by Rookie Blue for ever
Summary: This is AU Sam and Andy met before, they were young and life's separate them, years after they meet again. What will happen? Can a love story will rise from this encounter. The rating is now T maybe will go to M
1. when he see her again

**Ok so this is my first attempt at multi chapter I hope you will enjoy it, can't wait to hear what you will think about it I hope I will manage to update the story at least once a week.**

**Summary:**

**This is AU Sam and Andy met before, they were young and life's separate them, years after they meet again. What will happen? Can a love story will rise from this encounter.**  
><strong>The rating is now T maybe will go to M I still need to decide what do you think?<strong>

**AN: ****I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes English is not my native language.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue **

**When I saw her again**

**Chapter 1 – when he see her again **

It been years since he saw her, and he never thought he will see her again let alone in here at 15 divisions. She looks like he remembers her brown hair and those doe eyes and the bright smile that he love so much. She was wearing dark jeans and loosed top she was beautiful as always. He saw her from far talking to Trace but he didn't want to let her see him he was still working undercover, he just came to give Jerry some information and evidence. He enter to D's office to talk with Jerry and he drag him from there to a quiet room so no one could see him.

"How are you Sammy?" Jerry asks  
>"good, but this operation just too long I'm tired I want to get it done and to come back home I need my life back; I can't do it anymore" Sam said.<br>"I can understand you" Jerry node.  
>"You seem happy; I guess you and Trace are good"?<br>"yahh" Jerry replied "she makes me happy I love her".  
>"That good, I saw her talking to some girl, who is she?" Sam asked.<br>"Oh, you will love her she is the new detective she just transferred from 27. I think she transferred here something like 8 months ago, she and Trace best friends from the academy.  
>You remember when I want to set you someone, that was her but then your where gone undercover and everything change your lost buddy she's dating Luke now."<br>Sam swallowed hard, he can't believe that his Andy dating someone else let alone Luke, he hate this guy.  
>He didn't know how to react to what Jerry said and Jerry caught the look in his eyes, "you know her? Don't you?" Jerry asks,<br>"Yes" Sam answered.  
>"OMG" Jerry yelled "she is your Andy from college?"<br>Sam just node his head "I need to get out of here Jer I need to finish this operation before I will come back and deal with everything".  
>"Ok buddy take care and keep me posted". Sam just walks away from there.<br>When he walk outside he took a last glimpse at her, he had a mission in front of him now he need to finish this operation and he need to do it quick. He never understand what happen between them why she suddenly decides to end everything and run away.  
>When he tried to reach her the next day she was gone she move from the city, and his heart gone with her.<p>

_**Before 10 Years **_

It was her first day at college; she was walking into the class room of her Criminology class and took her place when she set down a handsome guy enter the class and took the spot on the stage, "hey my name I Sam and I will be your TA for this course every question you will have I'm here for you", then he starts to read the names of the student and when he finish he sat down on the first row. Andy was hypnotized by his looks dark hair and brown eyes she couldn't take her eyes from him. After the class ends Andy exit the class and bump into someone. "Sorry I didn't look" she rise her head and her eyes got caught with his and everything around her become black. "Hi, I'm Sam" he said and gave his hand to her, "Andy" she answered with a smile. At that moment Sam knows he was gone it was the most beautiful smile he ever saw. He gave her his dimple smile back and Andy could feel butterfly in her stomach.

They met couple times later but never more the simple hello. Until one night Andy walk from the library to her dorm room and Sam just come out from the TA office he saw her walk and call her, Andy turnaround and saw him

"Hi" she said  
>"Hi, where are you going at this time of the night"?<br>"To my dorm, why?"  
>"Common I will give you a ride; it's not safe to walk here alone on this time of the night"<br>"ok"  
>Sam open the door for her and gave her a ride to her dorm when he park outside she said<br>"Thanks for the ride Sam"  
>"Andy, wait" Sam was nerves but he mange to say "would you go out with me?"<br>Andy smiled "I will love to"  
>"Do you free tomorrow night?"<br>"Yes"  
>"I will pick you up at eight?"<br>"Sound good"

**AN: So what do you think shall I continue it? Can't wait to see your reaction.**


	2. Coming back home

**OK so because your response was so good I decide to put another chapter but don't get used to it.  
>Thank you for all your reviews, fallowing and favorite I love them all.<br>So I don't know yet how long it will go but I will love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes English is not my native language.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

**When I saw her again**

**Chapter 2 – coming back home**

Sam woke up in his undercover apartment he was thrilled it has been two months since he saw her and today if everything will go as he planned, the operation will end and he will see her again in couples of hours.  
>Sam called Jerry and gave him the time and place.<br>He walked in to his bathroom and took a shower then he entered the kitchen drank his coffee took his keys and walk out of the door it's the last day as JD tomorrow he will revert to be detective Sam Swarek.

Everything went down according to how they planned the operation was a success. Oliver put the cuff on Sam and then whisper "glad to have you back brother it been a long time, I start missing you".  
>Sam smirk "I miss you too brother, now take me back to the station so I could finish with everything, I just want to go home to my warm bad I need my beauty sleep".<br>"Don't worry brother everything is good your house clean and Zoe left you some food in the refrigerator".  
>"I knew I could count on both of you".<br>"Let's go Jerry is waiting for you".

They entered to the station and Oliver lead Sam straight into the interrogation room; he released him from the handcuffs "thanks brother".  
>"You're welcome" Oliver said "I will go and get Jerry so you could finish here as fast as you can".<br>Jerry entered the room and they rap everything up, Frank shook Sam hand "good to have you back"  
>"thanks, when can I come back to work boss?"<br>"You need to take a vacation Sam you know how this thing works"  
>"Ok, I will take two weeks and then I will come back. I need to go and visit Sarah anyway "<br>"so we will expecting you in two weeks, and then you will meet your new partner"  
>"why not now? Where is he?"<br>"He is a she, and she took some days off she will be here next week, so you will meet her when you will come back. Her name is Andy McNally I think you will be great together"  
>"OK, thanks" Sam was in shock Andy is his new partner but he mange to hiding it pretty well.<br>He decides to wait until he will return to work and talk to her, he just hope that he will manage to work close to her.  
>"Drinks in the Penny on my treat" Oliver shouts "let's go" Sam and Jerry answers "I need to go home next time guys" Frank said.<br>"So it's just the three of us, like old times" Oliver said.

They walk into the Penny, "nice to see you again Sammy, the usual on the house?" Liam ask  
>"yes, thanks".<br>"Sammy, you're new partner is amazing I can't wait until you meet her" Oliver said.  
>Sam shook his had a drink the glass of scotch in one gulp, Oliver was shocked for a minute then Jerry interfere "he knows her Olie".<br>Oliver starts to rumble until Jerry explains "he saw her at the station a couple months ago he is still trying to recover. Do you remember his story with the girl from college?"  
>"Yahh, he was so broken at the academy after they broke up he try to find her everywhere but she despaired she was everything to him, her names was….OMG it's Andy". Sam just nodded his head.<br>"Ohh, buddy I'm so sorry, you know she's start seeing Luke now"  
>"yes Jerry mentioned something like that, I just want to talk to her I need to know what happen so I could move on".<p>

_**Before 10 Years **_

They were dating a month now and he wanted to take the relationship to a new level.  
>He ask her to come to his house and he made diner, Andy favorite spaghetti Bolognese with cheese, they eat and laugh it was romantic simple but delicious, when they finish he led her to his couch and bring her chocolate mousse that he made, it was amazing.<br>Andy took a bite "OMG "she monad "Sam its delicious you got to try this"  
>"Andy, I made it I know how it taste" he start kissing her and she taste like chocolate, the kiss start to heating up and he counties to her neck she start to makes noises and it drive Sam crazy he can't stop kissing her he love the sounds that was coming from her. She felt his lips brush her and she monad willingly his hands grabbing the front of her shirt and he pull it off over her head to revealed her blue lace bra and she looked amazing, she start to unbuttoned his shirt and took it out of the way. Sam stops everything and got up he reach for her hand "let's take this to the bedroom".<br>Sam lay her on his bad and climbing on top of her he start to unbuttoning her jeans and pull them off, she is laying on his bad just wearing her bra and matching panties. "Andy you look amazing". He start kissing her again and his hands grabs her ass Andy felt so in love and she needed to blurt out what she's feeling for him "I love you Sam" he was so happy at that moment "I love you too Andy".  
>They made love all night it was amazing, Sam never felt like this with another woman it was the first time in his life that he was complete.<p>

It was Sam final year he just finish his degree at criminology and send an application to the academy, he and Andy talked about this a lot he want to become an officer to make a change and she support every move he made.  
>She was occupied with her exams when Sam call her "hi sweetheart what's up?"<br>"Hi you, I'm tired but OK how was your day?"  
>"I got some news I want to share with you"<br>"yahh, what is it?"  
>"I got accepted"<br>"OMG, Sam it's amazing I knew you can do it, when do you start?"  
>"That is the thing I start next week, but the acadmey is far from the city and I will need to go out from the city for the training"<br>"Sam we talked about that we will make it you will come home for weekends and we have phone it's the 21 century you know, we need to celebrate".  
>"Tomorrow sweetheart after your final exam, what do you say my place I will do your favorite".<br>"Ok, love you"  
>"me too".<br>**  
>AN: don't worry they will meet again it's just take some time...<br>im just kidding i promise it will be in the next chapter.  
>So I gave you another glimpse to Sam and Andy past, is anyone will be able to guess what or who separated them? If you want to know where this is going you have the little box down there so leave me a massage<strong>


	3. We meet again

**Hi, ****thanks for all you wonderful review and following you blow my heart.  
>The truth I didn't know what to expect when I start writing this story but you are amazing.<br>With all what happen in my life right now you're my light so thank you so much. **

**Thanks for the wonderful Goggiebe for beta this chapter I hope it will be better now **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

**When I saw her again**

**Chapter 3 – we meet again**

Sam just got back from ST Catharine after visiting his sister Sarah and his three nieces and nephew.  
>They were so happy to see him, and he enjoys the visit.<p>

After arriving home, got into the house and starts making diner he thought about tomorrow how will she react? What she will say? He was so nerves.

He has been waiting for this moment a long time and tomorrow he finally get his answers or so he hopes.

The morning couldn't come any faster for Sam he toss and turn in bad all night but he did manage to sleep only four hours. He woke up and hopped into the shower after that, he shaved and got dress in his Best. He wore his dark blue jeans that hug his ass and blue buttoned shirt, he drank his coffee, grab his keys and walk out of the door.

Sam walks into the station with a smile on his face, he couldn't wait to get back to work he love his job and was good at what he does.

He entered Frank office, "hi boss, what's up?"

"Hi, Sam how was the vacation? Did you enjoy your free time?"

"Yes, but I'm ready to go back to work "

"Ok let me take you to meet your new partner"

"That's ok I will manage just tell me where she is" Sam didn't want anyone with him when he will meet Andy again.

"I think she is the D's office you will find her there".

"Thanks Frank, I will see you later"

He walks out from Frank office and straight into the D's office he just hoped that he will find her alone.

As he walks into the room, he saw her she looked beautiful as always she was alone so he make a sound to let her know he is there and she turnaround.

She was shocked to say the least, her jaw dropped and stared at him with those beautiful doe eyes, "Sam what are you doing here?"

"I think after all this years you can at least start with hello don't you think?"

She got closer to him and gave him a hug; Sam was fossil he didn't know how to react so he hugs her back and everything that once he felt for her surfer again.

Andy starts shivering so she took a step back

"now you can answer my question?"

"I'm your new partner" Sam answered with a smirk, she loved that smile.

"What? That can't be, they said my new partner just come back from a long undercover, yang if I recalled you hated undercover. you always said that you need to be alone in the world to do a job like undercover let me remember the exact phrase: you will need to be isolated from the world for a month's maybe years, I will never could done something like that to leave the love of my life behind".

He looks at her with sad eyes "after you left me I didn't have problem to do undercover jobs I didn't have something or someone to come back to so the risk was minimum".

She didn't know how to react to what he said so she try to run from the office he grab her hand

"Andy we need to talk we need to clear the air, it's the only way we could work together".

"Ok, Sam but not here lets meet at the coffee shop down the street in about 30 min?"

"OK" Sam answer " I will be waiting."

thirty minutes later Sam walks into the coffee shop and take a seat at the booth in the corner and waits for her he order two cups of coffee, he knew how she drinks her so he just hope it's still the same, she walk in and sit down

"I ordered some coffee I hope that ok?"

"Yes thanks" she drank the coffee "just the way I like it".

So where do I start?" Andy asks

"why don't you start with the reason why you broke up with me That day and with no explanation and walk out of the door when I tried to reach you I got nothing it is like you disappeared".

**_Before 10 Years_**

Andy decided to surprise Sam; she had something important to tell him, her father mange to take her to the Academy with him it was weekend and the entire student stay to party the first end of their training.

she was wandered in the hallways until she found the party but she didn't see him so she continue to look for him but what she came across, was something she never thought that could happen Sam will never do this to her. She run as fast as she can and swear she will never tell him she was there.

Sam didn't want to upset Andy so he never told her about the girls that try to hit on him, and there was this one girl that always tries to seduce him but he always turned her down.

But that night of the party he celebrates with Oliver and Jerry, new guys that he met in the academy and they were drunk until they didn't know who is who.

Amanda the girl that try to seduce him saw it and took his hand a lead him to the dance floor. Sam didn't know what was happening somehow she mange to drag him to the hallway and pin him to the wall she start kissing him, that what Andy wittiness but he never knew it.

After that weekend Andy was devastated, she had her heart broken and she didn't know what to do, she learned she was pregnant with Sam child and wanted to tell him right away so that why a she come to tell him that night but he broke her heart after seeing what she saw.

So the next day, Andy woke up and finds herself in a pool of blood she called ambulance and get admitted in the hospital for two days, she lost the baby. That day she decide Sam will never know what happened and she need to walk away, she need a fresh start so she pack all her things and never looked back.

she move to another city finish her degree there and start the academy 3 years later she become a cop in 27 division.

**AN: So what do you think about this chapter I hope it was good, let me know what you think about it we have more to come. ****Don't hate me I needed a reason for the breakup and it seemed like the best option. So you know the drill if you want to know where this is going you have the little box down there leave me a massage****.  
><strong>**I'm thinking to change the rating to M because of the language what do you think?****  
>Ayala<strong>


	4. Closure

**Hi, thanks for all you wonderful review and following,I wish I had the time to replay you all but things here are crazy.  
><strong>**I love to read all your coments and i hope**** you will enjoy it, so now I need to stop rumbling here you go.**

**Thanks for the wonderful Goggiebe for beta this chapter I hope it will be better now, shes doing amazing job.  
><strong>

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

**When I saw her again**

**Chapter 4 – Closure**

* * *

><p>Previous chapter:<p>

Andy and Sam set at the coffee shop

"So where do I start?" Andy asks

"why don't you start with the reason that one day you broke up with me with no explanation and walk out of the door when I tried to reach you I got nothing it is like you disappeared".

* * *

><p>"Sam, why does it matter now it was 10 years ago you and I are not the same people we used to be what good will come from this".<p>

"It will be the closure I need to put this behind, I never understood what happened. I loved you Andy you broke my heart".

"yeah right, you seems very broken when I saw you with her kissing like it is the end of the world and humping like rabbits in the hallways of the academy."

Sam was in shock how she knew what happened that night with him and Amanda, he will regret that night for the rest of his life.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was there Sam I saw it with my own eyes".

"You were at the academy? Why didn't you say something?"

"what do you want me to say: he babe I'm here so you can stop humping her and give me a kiss?"

"Andy, don't be like this it was nothing like that, I was drunk and she took advantage, it was a mistake and after I come to my senses I push her away. I wish you had said something before running away we could have made it through, why you never confront me about this why you run away? Why did you come to the academy?"

"I was there to tell you something important that was goanna change our life, but it doesn't matter anymore it's in the past."

"Andy stop going around I need to know pleases, I can't believe that the kiss that you saw was it, there got to be something more something big that took you away from me I need to know please".

Andy never seen Sam as a man that would beg let alone say the word please, so she decides to end with all of this and give him the Closure he needed so they could manage to go through this and work together as partners.

"Ok, but you need to understand I was young I didn't know what to do the only way I knew is to run and after what happened I needed to stay away from you and from everything".

"Ok I promise"

" The night I came to the academy I was so happy, I got the best news a woman can get and I came to share them with the man I love. I was pregnant I just found out in that morning and all I wanted to do is to see you and tell you this news" Andy start to sob a tear escape from her eye.

"What? Why didn't you tell me, no matter how ass you thought I was. You knew me enough to know I will be there for you, what happened next?"

"The next day I woke up and found a pool of blood, I lost the baby that day. The Dr. said that things like this happen and there is nothing I could have done. But you got to understand Sam I need some space so I decide to walk away."

A tear fallen from Sam eyes

"I'm so sorry Andy if I had known everything I would had been by your side all the way you got to believe me".

"I know that now Sam, and its ok it's in the past and I with someone new he make me happy.

"Do you love him?"

"Haaa?"

"Do you love Luke?"

"Sam how do you know I'm seeing Luke?"

"Andy everybody in the station knows so?"

"We just started dating, so I don't know".

"ok" that all Sam said. Sam realize he has a chance and hope now that he knew what happen all those years ago and now he need to find a way to fix this and show her every day that he is there for her and maybe someday she could look at him like she did before, like ten years ago.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Before 10 Years<strong>_

Sam got back home from the weekend he starts to call Andy to see if she's there, no answer.

So he called her on the phone it went straight to voicemail so he leave a massage "hi, sweetheart I'm home where are you I'm dying to see you call me, love you".

Sam kept waiting on the couch he kept trying to call her but got the voicemail every time, he start to worry so he walk to his bedroom and open the closet to get a jacket, he never expected what he saw all of her things where gone.

He started to get worry, so he looked In the bathroom and notice she took all her stuff, he didn't understand what happened.

Than on the bedside table beside the photo of them together he found a note:

**"****Dear Sam****,****  
><strong>

**Something happened and I can't do this anymore please don't look for me****.****  
><strong>

**I'm sorry but I need to get away from you****,****  
><strong>

**I will always love you****.****  
><strong>

**Andy****"**

Sam could not believe what he just read so he read it again and again, his heart broke but he needed to find her he needed to know what happen. So he started calling her again, and still no answer he drove to the college and ask for her, she left.

He goes to her dad house, nobody was in so he drove to 15 station, Tommy gone he got transferred to another division.

After being out all night searching for Andy, Sam got back to his home he was devastated so he took a bottle of scotch from the kitchen cabinet and start to drink until he pass out on the couch.

The next day he tried to reach her again but got nothing after two weeks he gave up.

He finishes the academy and started as a rookie at 15.

He moved up quickly through the ranks and after doing a lot undercover works he made detective at Gun & Gangs very quickly.

**So this is it for now you got to the bottom, bummer I know but if you want to read more you know what to do the little box down there is for reason so leave me a massage.  
>i will love to know what you think about this chapter.<strong>


	5. How we changed

**Thanks for all you wonderful review and following you warming my heart.  
>I love to read your thought and ideas.<strong>

**I hope you still enjoy from this story and don't worry its McSwaerk all the way**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>When I saw her again<strong>

**Chapter 5 – How we changed**

After their talk at the coffee shop, they headed back to the station, Traci and Jerry just arrived to the office.

"There you are I have been looking all over for you, oh I see that you met Sam." Traci said

"Yeah, we just come back from the coffee shop".

Traci sensed that something wrong but she knew better so she will be waiting for Sam and Jerry to leave.

Sam exchange looks with Jerry he got the message and spoke

"Buddy can you help me with something?"

"Yeah, sure".

They start walking out of the office and before the door was full close Traci asks what's happened? You look like something the cat dragged in".

"Trace, do you remember the story I told you when we were at the academy?"

"Andy you told me a lot of stories, you need to be more specific"

"I'm talking about my ex and what happened ten years ago"

"Yes, why?"

"Trace I had never told you his name because it was irrelevant but now he is here at the station".

"OMG Andy what happen did you finally told him? Wait a minute who is he? Did I know him?"

"Yes Trace I guess you know him because he just left this room with your boyfriend".

"Andy you got to be kidding me, Sam? Really but he's very different from what you described he's nothing like you said.

He is closed person, nobody's really knows him except Oliver and Jerry after years of undercover works I guess it seeped in."

"Yeah, I notice that. We went for coffee and talked about things so we will be able to work together".

"How did it go?"

"It was good"

"Andy, it's me how do you really feel?"

Andy sigh "when I saw him everything came back to me, all the feelings from 10 years ago came back. I thought I will never feel like this again but I guess I was wrong".

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Trace I guess we will see".

* * *

><p>Sam walks back into the office and Andy couldn't take her eyes off from him, she loves the way he looks the button up shirt and those jeans that flatter him in every way.<p>

He sat at the table in front of his computer, the phone rings "Swarek, yeah ok we will be there in 15 minutes".

Sam looks at Andy she is so beautiful he can't take his eyes off from her, he start to get those feeling again, all this years he swore that he never will give a woman what he gave her he will never be the same.

When she left him he closed his heart, no other woman could get near him.

Don't get him wrong he had a fling here and there but he never let anyone get closed, let alone be in a relationship.

The felling inside sent him ten years back, he needs to do something about that

But they have a job to do right now, "Andy we got a case we need to go"

"OK, let's go"

After wrapping up at the scenes, they headed back to the station. It was late when they arrived everybody was gone.

Andy phone beep it was massage from Luke: hi honey where are you? I'm in the Penny waiting for you._  
><em>

She send a quick massage back, I will be there in 30.

"Are you coming to the Penny?" Sam asks

"Yes"

"Need a ride?" she node

"Ok, I will meet you outside 20 minutes?"

* * *

><p>When she Walked out into the parking lot, Sam was waiting for her leaning against his truck, she start laughing "you will never change" she always teased him about his truck.<p>

He gave her a smirk and open the door for her she climbed in closed the door and Sam start the truck. They arrived to the Penny,

"Thanks for the ride"

"You're welcome"

He locks his truck and they walked together into the penny. They said goodbye when Luke approach, "hi Sammy glad to have you back" Sam smile and walk away he hate this guy, and now after his Andy is with Luke, he hate him even more.

"What got into him?" Luke asks

Andy knew exactly what got into him but decide to go with something else "I don't know he was fine a minute ago".

In her head she knew he was acting like this because of Luke.

Sam set on a stool next to Oliver at the bar and asks for a beer; Jerry was with Traci at the corner playing darts.

"So how did it go? You don't look so good"

"I always thought that when I will have the answers to what happen it will be fine but now that I know? I want her back. But look at her she's happy with him and that is all I care about".

"What happened Sammy? "

"She saw me that night on the party with Amanda"

"Damn, and? There got to be something more if you took it like that"

Sam sigh, "She was pregnant Ollie she came to tell me and saw me kissing another woman it broke her heart the next day she lost the baby".

"OMG Sammy, I'm so sorry"

"Now you understand why I want her to be happy no matter what "

He finish his beer " I'm going home I need to think"

when he got home all he could think was his baby, how he would look with her doe eyes his dimples a tears start falling from his eyes he drank another beer then another until he pass out on the couch.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Before 8 Years<strong>_

Sam just finish his shift with Oliver and they headed to the Penny they met Jerry there.

"Sammy, you got to move on it been two years. She isn't coming back".

"You think I don't know that Oliver, I'm trying.

"Then Jerry spoke "Sammy this girl is totally checking you out why don't you go there and start making changes in your life".

"Ok you know what I'm done feel sorry for myself I'm going in".

Since that day Sam start to become more closed off he start to change Oliver and Jerry noticed that too but at least he was trying again and that what matter to them.

With time Sam got himself a rep of player and smooth talker, every night he walks out from the bar with a different girl.

He swore to himself to never be in love and to never give a woman what he gave Andy and lost.

After a couple of months later he starts going undercover, he got nothing to lose anymore.

Every time he called Sarah and tells her that he going under she cursed Andy, she never met her but she knew everything from Sam.

After the first undercover, he found that he love that, it made him feel alive.

So he decides to invest all in undercover jobs, He grew from there.

With time Sarah lost her fate that Sam will be back to himself, she try to talk to him but nothing seems to work.

When he start seeing Andy she felt the change in him, but when Andy gone he was divested Sarah tried to do anything but nothing Semmes to work.

**So this is it for now you got to the bottom, bummer I know but if you want to read more you know what to do the little box down there is for reason so leave me a massage.  
><strong>**I love to read your ideas**


	6. Life goes on

**Hello my lovely people I hope everything ok  
>thanks for all you wonderful review and following you warming my heart.<br>I love to read your thought and ideas.**

**I hope you still enjoy from this story and don't worry its McSwaerk all the way but I got a little surprise coming in this chapter so I hope you will not hate me for that.**

**Thanks for the wonderful Goggiebe for beta this chapter I hope it will be better now, shes doing amazing job **

**Thought are in italic**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

**When I saw her again**

**Chapter 6 – Life goes on**

Sam just got home after long night of work it been two weeks since he start working with Andy.

He dropped his keys on the table and kicked off his shoes; he was exhausted so he popped an Advil and downed a bottle of water.

working with her was good he love the chemistry that existed between them she knew what he thought without a word and every time Their fingers brushed he could swore he felt a jolt in his stomach.

But at the same time it was difficult to be next to her and not hug or kiss her, his need to stay away from her but he can't. He need to get a grip so he decides it's time to move on she was happy and so he will do everything he can to forget her.

He switches off all the light, close the curtains and climbs into bed and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke goes the next morning, he hoped into the shower and then made coffee Ian's check his phone which beep telling he had message from Oliver<p>

"Hey brother! Are you coming the Penny tonight?"

He thought about that for a second and guess it will be a good chance to start get over her he need change.

"Yeah I will be there by eight, see you"**  
><strong>

He walk into The Penny and spot Oliver and Jerry at the bar he takes his seat next to them.

"Hey guys how were your shift?"

"Good, did you sleep well?"

"you can say that" his sentence was cut off from the view in front of him, Andy and Callaghan were sitting in the far corner kissing, and making out, Sam feel the anger built inside of him he got nausea from seeing her with him like this, he walks out to take some air and Oliver follow him.

"You ok brother?"

"Yeah I just needed some air"

"Let's go inside I will buy you a beer"

"Sounds good"

they went back inside and order some beer, when some blonde across the bar spotted Sam and wink at him.

Sam takes a look at her she was easy on the eyes she wore skinny jeans that hugged her thighs and a skin tight tank. He figure this was his chance he is looking for to get over Andy, so he Moves over to her showing his dimples smile.

"Hi can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, mojito will be good".

He turned to Liam and order drinks, he always hate when girls order cocktail drinks he prefer girls that drinks beer. But he goes with the flow._  
><em>  
>"Sam, nice to meet you"<p>

"Melissa"

They began to chat and laugh and Sam knew how this night will end. In her bed or the alley behind the bar him fucking her he needed this so much and he didn't care it has been too long since he been with a woman.

Meanwhile in the far corner Andy watch, Luke has gone to the restroom so she glance across the bar and caught Sam flirting with a woman, she start to feel sick it been a long time since she had this feeling. She couldn't believe what happen to her she is happy with Luke isn't she?

She then see Sam lead the blonde outside and she knew what going to happen and felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

><p>Sam took Melissa to her house they start to kiss, than she stopped him.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sam ask

"If we go in we both knows what will happen, Sam your amazing guy I want to try this"

"ok" Sam said

"Sam if you want more then this here is my phone give me a call"

Then she gave him goodbye kiss

"Good night Sam".

"Good night Melissa"

Sam hop into his truck and drove home he was glad and happy That he could possibly be able to move on like Andy had.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam entered the office happy and smiling like he had a secret, Jerry spotted him from far and yelled:<p>

"do you have a good night brother?"

"Yup" Sam answered popping the p

Andy looked up from her table and saw Sam face he was happy but she felt miserable she didn't want to knowledge what hit her but deep inside she knew she is still in love with Sam.

They got back from a call and was riding together Sam saw the look on her face

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you think something wrong?"

"Did you look in the mirror today?"

"Sam everything is fine"

"Andy I know you, something bother you I thought we at least could be friends"

Then Sam phone beep it was a message from Melissa she wants to know if he's free tonight.

Sam was driving so he pull a side and opens his phone he taped his answer back and starts driving again with a smile on his face.

Andy knew it was her so she decides to ask him

"How was your night?"

"Good, yours?"

"Fine" Andy said with sarcastic tone

"Andy stops it, this is me your talking with you can say whatever you like"

"Did you enjoy last night? Was it good?"

"Wow" Sam didn't see that coming he push the break and park the car; he was speechless for a second.

"What the hell Andy? I don't ask you about Callaghan and if he manages to make you scream".

Andy was anger she didn't know why she reacts like that and what coming from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sam I don't know what came over me, but you got to understand after all this years it is still hard to see you with someone else"

"Just so we cleared I'm single guy you're the one that in relationship" _she is jealous that a good thing she still feeling something, stop it Swarek you said you are over her this is you trying to move on__.__  
><em>

"You right I'm sorry"

They continue driving back to the station nobody say a word on the way.

They got back and Sam park the car he turn around and touch her arm,

"Andy, look at me"

she turn around and look in his eyes, his hand still on her arm.

"I would give anything to go back to where we was but we are different people now and you seeing someone else"

he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walk away.

Andy felt the electricity again when he touch her, she sat in the car and tear start to fall from her eyes she didn't know what to do she need to talk to Traci.

* * *

><p>Andy got back to her home she throw her keys on the table take off her shoes and got herself beer from the fridge.<p>

She sat on the sofa and calls Traci

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Hey Trace do you have time?"

"Andy what's wrong? Forget it I'm coming over"

Twenty minutes later Traci got to Andy she used her keys and spot Andy on the sofa with a beer in her hands.

"So I'm here what happen? What Luke did this time?"

Andy shook her head

"It's not Luke this time"

"OMG, so its Sam what did he do?"

"Trace I'm so lost, I'm happy with Luke so why does it's bother me to see Sam with another woman."

"Andy, Sam was a big part of your life and you still have feeling from him its logical that this will happen, but tell me something do you love Luke?"

"I don't know"

"And what about Sam?"

"He will always be a part of my life"

"I didn't ask what he's for you I asked if you love him".

Andy looks at Traci with tears in her eyes

"I still care for him trace I don't know if it love, but I can't get through another disappointment, Luke makes me happy so I will need to live with this feeling".

"Andy you need to talk to Luke, if I felt the tension between you and Sam he will defiantly see it."

"I will tell him tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>It's been month since her talk with Traci she was trying to find the way to tell Luke about Sam she finally got the courage when she got to work and spot Luke.<p>

"Hi babe how was your night?" Luke say

"Good, yours?"

"Thinking about you all night, I missed you"

She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Sam walk into the office, Andy spot him and turn around, the mood in the room change. Luke pulls her by her arm to the next room, Andy felt uncomfortable.

"Luke you hurting me"

Sam saw everything and shout to Luke

"Leave her alone Luke, you're hurting her"

"It's not your business Swarek go away"

Luke let go of Andy arm and she turned to Sam

"It's OK I got it thanks Sam"

Sam walks back to the office and leave them alone.

"What's wrong with you and Swarek? Did he do something? He try to hit on you did he? I knew it he was always a player he see a beautiful girl and he go for it, I'm goanna kill him."

"No Luke wait I need to talk to you about something".

"What is it Andy?"

"I knew Sam when I was young in college we used to date, things didn't work out and I walk away we had some unfinished business but we talk about it and everything is fine now"

"Ok and why you have waited so long to tell me about it?" Luke shouted on her

"It was between him and me, nothing more"

"Andy I'm your boyfriend I had a right to know"

"Luke it's in the past, and if you acting like that I don't think we have something more to talk about."

"Andy wait"

"Luke I need some time alone, I need to do some thinking I will talk to you later"

Andy walk away from him and back to the office, Sam look up and saw the look on her face.

"Everything fine?"

"No, but it will be. What we have?"

"We got a case downtown, let's go".

They got back after a they finish everything Sam park the car

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam ask

"No"

"Ok, you need a ride to the Penny?"

"No, I think I'm gonna head home"

"OK have a good night"

"Thanks Sam you too"

* * *

><p>Sam enters The Penny and sat next to Jerry<p>

"Hi, how it's going"

"Everything fine I'm waiting for Nash"

"Do you have time for a drink?"

"Yes".

Sam and Jerry sat at the bar drinking when Sam spot Luke in the corner with some blonde girl, flirting and touching.

"What going on there" Sam ask Jerry

"I think he had too much drinks he had a fight with McNally they are taking a break."

"Ok"

Sam phone beep when Traci arrived so Sam take it as sign to finish his drink and goes to see Melissa, before he left he took another look at the corner he didn't see Luke so he guess he leave already.

Sam walks out from The Penny to Melissa house.

What he didn't know, that Traci and Jerry was right behind him and they saw Luke outside and got a surprise.

they saw him backing the blonde into the wall kissing her and gripping her everywhere he pull her up to his hips and start open his pants, they saw enough and walk away from there. In that moment Traci knew she needs to talk with Andy so she asked Jerry to drop her at Andy's.

* * *

><p>Sam got to Melissa house, she was happy to see him.<p>

"I missed you today" she said and gives him a kiss.

"I missed you too"

Melissa wrapping her arm around his neck and laid her free hand on his chest, he back her to the wall, his hands lightly against her hips, slanted his mouth against hers and kissed her deeper, stroking her lower lip with his tongue she gave him an enter.

He knew that if he's going to do this, his chances with Andy might be gone but he needed the distraction, it was a long time since he's been with a woman and he needed to scratch an itch.

So Sam led Melissa to her bedroom and they got busy undressing each other and fell into bed and Sam pulled the covers over them

When Melissa fell asleep, Sam lay besides her thinking what he had just done with Melissa and all he could think of was Andy. He imagines her every second and he almost screams her name when he came, he felt like a big jerk at that moment. whats he's going to do now

**So this is it for now you got to the bottom, so I hope you like it****.****  
><strong>

**Yeah so Luke will be moving out from the picture very soon I hope everyone will be glad about that. But with Sam it's another story so did you like Melissa or she need to go away tell me what you thinks****? ****  
><strong>

**If you want to read more you know what to do the little box down there is for reason so leave me a massage****.****  
><strong>


	7. What was in the past?

**Hello my lovely people how are you I hope everything thanks for all you wonderful review and following you warming my heart.  
>So I guess everyone hate Melissa don't worry she will not stay for long…<br>I hope you still enjoy from this story and don't worry its McSwaerk all the way.**

**I love to read your thought and ideas.**

**Thanks for the wonderful Goggiebe for beta this chapter I hope it will be better now **

**Did you saw the final episode of season 5 I like it until the final minute I can't believe they done this to us. I still have hope that something will change and it will become something else, what can i say a girl needs dreams…**

**Thought are in italic**

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

**When I saw her again**

**Chapter 7 – What was in the past? **

* * *

><p>Traci arrived at Andy that night and she knock on her door, she didn't know what she's going to do but she knew Andy needed to know what happened.<br>"Hey trace what you're doing here?" Andy looked to be surprise to see Traci at her door.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something, can I come in"

"Yes, sure"

They sat on the couch

"Do you want something to drink trace?" Andy offered

"No, I'm good," Traci said with a hint Of sadness in her voice

"What's wrong Trace you scaring me. Did something happen to Jerry"

"No it's nothing like that; I need to tell you something about Luke"

"I don't want to talk about him right now; I need to do some thinking."

"I'm thinking what I'm about to tell you, will help you to make that decision".

"OK"

"I saw Luke with some woman today"

"What do you mean saw?"

"Andy I'm so sorry to say this but Luke was all over some blonde and he was kissing her and touching and making out behind the penny and you can see he was clearly drunk"

Andy was shocked what Tracy told her about Luke, and started to feel sick to stomach and having deja-vu that night she saw Sam kissing Amanda all those years ago

"OMG, Trace it can happen again, I'm not the same person I was I need to talk to him".

"OK, I will leave you now, I'm so sorry to be the one tell you this."

"It's ok Trace, your really are a good friend and I appreciate you telling me this. Got to go now and have a good night" as Andy hugged her best friend Traci and ran out the door

"You too" Traci called out to her

* * *

><p>The next morning Luke woke up with a killer hangover and a blonde woman in his bad, and he was happy.<p>

It didn't even bother him that he cheated on Andy.

Then he heard knocks on the door, he open the door to revel Andy.

"Hey can I come in?"

"It's not a good time Andy, what do you want?"

"I come to talk to you after yesterday; I thought we need to clear some things"

Just then they heard noise, Luke turnaround and Andy see the blonde girl with Luke shirt walking into the room.

"Babe where I can I find some coffee?"

Andy was in shocked she didn't believe he will do that she needed to see it with her on eyes. She looked at Luke and said

"That's it we are over"

"What do you mean it's over?"

"Just like I said, were finished here"

"OHHH I get it now, you can run to Swarek, now, I given you and excuse to go back to him Andy".

"This has nothing to do with him; you slept with another woman we are so over".

Andy turnaround and walked away from him he tried to stop her but she didn't listen to him.

* * *

><p>As Andy enters the office she sees Sam and Jerry and she said hello to them and as she sit at her table thinking.<p>

Sam knew the minuet she walked in, something wrong happen to her, he wanted to ask her what happen but just then Traci walks in and saw the look on Andy face.

"Hey Andy, how did it go?"

"Trace we need to talk but not here can we go somewhere quite"

"Yeah let's go"

Traci and Andy walk out from the room Sam turnaround to Jerry

"What the hell happened? Do you know something?"

"I may know something but it's not my business to tell".

"Common Jer it's me I need to know"

"OK, but you need to promise me you won't make a big deal from it"

"Okay" Sam draws the last part.

"Me and Traci saw Luke last night with another woman"

"I was there Jer I saw it too"

"not that part, it's after you walked away, we left the bar and we saw Luke kissing and let me phrase this right he was doing her on the wall next to the Penny after that we walk away and I gave Traci ride to Andy I don't know more than that but its clear something happened".

* * *

><p>Traci and Andy set in the locker room<p>

"So what happened?"

"I went to his house early this morning and wanted to talk to him to see it on my own eyes, She was there Trace wearing his T-shirt".

"I'm so sorry"

"That's ok, I just walk away I need to clear my had."

"What you're going to do now?"

"I need some time alone but I think I will be good"

"Look on the bright side, Sam is free"

"I can't think about that now, but he's not free he is seeing some girl I saw them together".

"But do you know if Sam and that girl are serious?" It could very well be a fling for him until he can have you?"

"Maybe trace! But right now I need to think"

* * *

><p>They got back to the office as Sam looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes, he turnaround and call her.<p>

"Andy we need to go we got a call"

"OK, fine let's go"

After they finish with the call and got back to the car and station and Sam saw something was on her mind

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I will be fine, thanks".

"Did you eat today?"

"No just drank coffee, why?"

"Do you want grab Lunch?"

" well I'm a little hungry and It will be great, what do you have in mind?"

"Let me surprise you"

"OK"

Sam knew exactly what place will make her happy so he drove there, Sam park the car in front of the restaurant

"You remembered?"

"Yup, I will never forget, it was the first time we saying I love you to each other."

Andy flushed and the color of her cheek turns to red. _He loved that color on her_

"Let's go inside"

They walk inside and took their eat on the far corner as the waiter took their order, Sam stop him and turn to him and ask a bottle of red wine with the food.

"Sam you don't have to do that, and we still on the job".

"We will finish our shift in a couple of minutes so there no excuse and I know this will make you happy"

Andy laugh and smile to him, he love that smile.

"You know how this will end if I drink this?"

"I don't know how it will end but at least it will cheer you up".

They share a nice talk about life and everything Sam fills her glass every time it was empty they finish the bottle and Sam order another one.

Andy was laughing and happy so he tries again

"Now you can tell me what was on your mind all day?"

She start laughing again she was very tipsy by now.

"So that was your intent from the start?"

"To tell the truth? Yes, I can't see you like this"

"Okay" she was looking goofy "I had a fight with Luke and we broke up" she said it with smile on her face.

Sam smirk at that he knew this already but he still loves that she trusts him enough to tell him everything. Although he may be contributed to this situation.

"Can I do anything to make you feel beater?"

"You done a good job until now, thank you so much." She was smiling like crazy he couldn't take it anymore, he want to kiss her so much but he mange to pull himself together.

They finish lunch and he help her get to the car she was walking in zigzag what mean she was very drunk by then.

So he drove her to her home, they finish their shift a couples hours ago so there was no need to go back to the station.

He park the car next to her home, she look at him with loving eyes he never thought he will see that look ever again.

"Thanks for the ride and the food it was good I have a lot of fun today."

"I'm here for you Andy, I always told you I'm there when its matter".

She lean to his side to give him a kiss goodbye on the cheek but when she got close to him his smell was intoxicating; she licked her lips, bit her bottom lip and tried to focus on anything but the fullness of his lips and the memories of what he could do with them flooding back.

She didn't know what happened but she links her lips to his, Sam didn't know how to react he want this so much. She opens her mouth and he felt her tongue slip between his lips to slide against his.

He had no idea how he had managed to push her away when every fiber of his being that wanted to pull her closer, kiss her deeper but he stop her.

"Andy sweetheart you don't want to go there, your just a little drunk and I'm seeing someone."

"Sam she is just a phase and you know it, you want me Sam I could feel it in the way you kiss me. When you decide to make up your mind, you know where to find me"

With that she opens the car door and said goodbye then she entered into her home".

Sam sat there in shock, he hit the wheel and cursed when she entered Her house, everything he wants or wanted was in his reach of his hand but he need to do some thinking before he can do anything. First He's with Melissa now it's nothing serious but still he needs to make a decision.

It was weekend and he didn't need to go to work until Monday so he decide he goanna get away and go visit Sarah and clear his head.

Later that night in bad after she sober up, as do had jump into the shower, she was wear her PJ and was in her bad.

Her mind was working overtime. What have I done? I'm so stupid, how could I kiss him? I can't go this road again! it was a drunk mistake, but it was the best mistake I did.

She fell asleep thinking about him and how good it was to feel his lips on hers again. She missed him, her heart is always with him but her head told her to stay away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before 10 years<strong>_

Sam pick Up Andy near her dorm, she looked amazing she was wearing a tight purple cocktail dress with black heels. She looks amazing; Sam was hypnotized by her beauty.

He walks up to her and gives her a kiss.

"Sweetheart you look amazing"

"Thanks, you look not bad yourself".

He was wearing black pants and blue buttoned shirt.

He walks her to the restaurant it was beautiful and romantic place with Candles on the table.

He pulls her chair out for her and she sit dowburns then he sit next to her. They talk about how their day was and Sam made some jokes ,Andy felt so love and she needed to tell him.

So she looked in his eyes and says it

"Sam, I love you"

Sam was shocked and surprise by Andy declare of love cause he felt the same way, he never told anyone those elusive three words before because he never felt like this but he knew now he Loved her so he can say it.

"I love you too Andy".

He lean in and gave her a kiss.

After they finish their meal and Andy order her favorite desert it was chocolate soufflé, she lick her fingers and Sam look at her with desire.

He couldn't wait to get her home and take that dress off.

Later that night they arrived to Sam house he knew what he wanted and where this was going so he ask her the one thing that will make him complete right now

"Move in with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me sweetheart, what do you say?"

She jumps on him and hugs him tight as he kissed her.

"It will be amazing waking up and go to sleep with you every day".

"So it's a yes?"

"Yes"

* * *

><p>Later that night he led them to their bedroom and starts to unzip her dress, she was wearing a purple and black lace bra with matching panties<p>

"Sweetheart you look amazing, I want you so bad"

She took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants

"You're sexy when you talk like that"

Sam didn't know what came over him but he just needed to say this he love her so much

"I love you sweetheart I can't live without you, you are everything to me I can't breathe if you're not near me"

"I love you too I never thought I will feel this way you're amazing guy you're my life"

He made love to her all night it was the most beautiful way to share their feelings, Andy felt like she's was in heaven; he was gentle and kind it was amazing.

She never thought she could be so in love after her parent's divorce she thought she will never find a men to share her life with but with Sam it was different, she knew this is it.

What they didn't know is that night had Consequences they forgot to uses protection.

This was the night they crated life, a product of their great love.

**So this is it for now you got to the bottom, so I hope you like it.  
>It was corny by the end I know but I can't help it, it just came out like that I hope you will forgive me for that.<br>So what do you think what Sam needs to do now? Do you think Sarah will help him to get to the right decision?  
>If you want to read more you know what to do the little box down there is for reason so leave me a massage.<br>**


	8. The decision

**Hello my lovely people thank you for all your response.& I loved them all. I hope I could live up with your expectations.**

**I hope this will get your mood up after the season final we are getting near the end maybe two more episode if you want me continues it, let me know and if you have ideas I will love to hear it.**

**Thanks for the wonderful Goggiebe for beta this chapter I hope it will be better now **

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

**When I saw her again**

**Chapter 8 – The decision **

* * *

><p>Sam arrive at Sarah after a driving for over an hour and half with thought floating inside his head. He can't stop thinking about the conversation he had with Andy and that kiss. It was amazing to feel her lips on his again.<p>

But he needed to make a decision before anything can happen.

He park the car and put his head in his hands he took a deep breath relax himself and got out from the car it was 8 o'clock so the kids must be a sleep already, then the front door open and two little kids ran and yield "uncle Sam"

"Hey guys what's up?" They all try to jump on him from every side.

Then he saw her at the front door with a baby in her hands

"Hi little brother what are you doing here"

"It's nice to see you too sis"

She saw the look on his face and knew he needs to talk to someone and It was obvious to her that it is something big that is bothering him if he drove here without announce.

"Common in help me get them to bed and so we could talk"

"Who said I need to talk?"

"Sam, did you look in the mirror lately its writing all over your face".

He nodded with his head and just say "She's back".

Sarah was in shock she knew immediately that he meant Andy.

They put the kids to bed.

"Where is Tom?" He asked her when they close the light in the girls room

"He got the night shift; he will be back in a couple of hours"

They walk downstairs Sam took his place on the sofa and Sarah got them both beer and sat next to him.

"So you want to tell me what happen, when and where did you see her?"

"She's my new partner"

Sarah staring at him with open moth "Sam you got back months ago why do I hear about this just now."

"I knew what you're going to say, and I need time to processes what happened and what I want to do about it."

"Did you find out why she left?"

"Yes Sar, it's awful"

"What happened? After what she did to you I hope she had a good reason?"

"Sar it's all my fault, she came to visit me in the academy she had something important to tell me, it was the weekend and I drank too much I was drunk and I make out with another woman, she saw that."

"Sam you never told me that how could you?"

"It's just happened, it was stupid of me and I will regret it till the end of my life believe me I lost so much that night because of this mistake."

Why she run away? Wait what she came to tell you?"

"Sar, she was pregnant"

"What? Wait Was? What happened to the baby?"

"She lost the baby the next day; she needed to stay away from me so she walk away".

"Sam I'm so sorry she must of been so divested; but you are such an ass. Why you did it to her? I can't believe you are my brother. You were so in love with her, there is no excuse to what you did.

All these years and you are the reason she walked away, so what are you going to do about it now?"

"I'm seeing someone else Sar"

"What? You finally have the chance to win her back and you're with someone else"

"When I came back she was seeing someone else, I needed to get her out of my head and so I met someone, now something happened and she is single again and she kiss me today when I gave her a ride home, she was drunk. I don't know what to do Sar you remember what happened before ".

"Sam I never saw you so happy when you were with her and she change you and you know it, and the sooner you will figure that you still love her and want her it will be better".

"What do I do?"

"answer me this question, Do you want her back?"

"I don't know, the only thing I know that when I'm with her I can't stop thinking about what I used to have and that I want her so bad"

"well, That's a start. Now we need to think on plan to get her back, but the first thing you need to do is to end things with… What's her name?"

"Melissa"

They continue to talk all night until Tom got home, Sarah had help him to form a plan how to get Andy back and he made her a promise that when him and Andy are back together, he will bring Andy back here On the first weekend he can.

Sarah couldn't wait to finally meet the person that stole her brother heart.

Sam toss in bed all night he couldn't stop thinking about her and that kiss it felt amazing, he knew now that he is still loved her he just hope that she let him in again.

* * *

><p>The weekend flews by, Sarah help him to make a decision and to come with plan to get her back.<p>

He deicide to do everything he can to win her back and to give both of them a second chance, he just hope he will make it.

But the first thing he had to do when he got home is to break it off with Melissa.

Sam got home very late so he deicide to wait until tomorrow.

Sam woke in the morning and left to work on his way he sends Melissa massage and asks her to meet him in the penny after shift.

When he got to work he didn't know what will happen and how Andy will react after she kissed him.

Andy came in to the office "good morning, Sam", he lifts his head to look at her and saw her smiling at him "hey, good morning how was your weekend?"

"Great, yours?"

"Good" he answered with a smile full of dimples, he wait to see when she is going to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Sam listen I'm sorry about what happened, I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing"

"It's okay Andy I get it, it was a heat of the moment.

But I want to have this conversation later not here. So let's go through this day so we can talk about this"

"Okay".

* * *

><p>Later they finish there shift and got back to the station.<br>"It was a long day I can't wait to finish everything and go to the Penny and have a drink".

"I'm totally with you on that, can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah sure I will meet you at the parking lot at 30 minutes".

Sam walks out to find her waiting for him next to the truck, "wow what got in to you? I think it's the first time I'm not waiting for you."

She laughs and that amazing sound does things to him he can't explain this felling. "I'm not always late?"

"Yes you are" Sam answered with a smirk.

"Fine, you're right I guess I was excited about the drink you goanna buy me"

"I didn't say I buy you a drink McNally"

"Hmm that a shame I thought you're a gentleman I guess I was wrong"

Sam smile at her "I guess I can't let you stay with this impression on me so let's go and get that drink".

When they got to the Penny parking lot Sam phone start to ring, he take the phone out of his pocket and look at caller ID it was Melissa,

"Hey what's up?" Sam just node and answered to the person on the other side of the call, Andy didn't know what the other person is saying but she immediately knew who on the other side of the line because Sam tense and she could feel he is uncomfortable with this situation.

"Ok I just got here I will be right there in couple of minute see you"

Andy look at him and his face change she understood and tries to put a smile on her face

"I guess we need a rain check on that drink?" She tries to sound confident but failed.

Sam look at her and didn't want to let her go but he knew he need to finish his relationship with Melissa before he could do put his plan on action.

"Okay I will see you later McNally" she step out from the car and walk into the Penny, Sam look at her from behind and let the breath he was holding.

Oliver walks from behind and slaps him on the neck "what did you do?" and point in the direction of Andy.

"I promise her a drink but then Melissa called and she run away, I guess it's for the best because I need to talk to Melissa before I could work my plan on Andy".

Sam talks to Oliver on the weekend and told him what happen and what he's going to do.

"You didn't break up with her already?"

"I got In late last night she was already a sleep so I called her this morning and ask her to meet me here".

* * *

><p>Sam and Oliver walk into the Penny, Oliver sat next to Jerry at the bar and Sam walks in and sat next to Melissa. She lean into give him a kiss on the lips but he turn his cheek in return.<p>

Andy sat with her friends at the table and saw the exchange from the side she turn her head when she saw Melissa lean into Sam she felt jealous rise from her stomach, she couldn't bear it she downed her drink all at once said goodbyes to her friends and walks out . Sam caught her in the corner of his eye, he wanted to stop her but he knew what he had to do before that.

Melissa felt something wrong with Sam but couldn't put her finger on that. When Sam turns his cheek to her she needed some answered. She try to start with a polite conversation

"Hey, how was your weekend? I missed you"

"It was great I love the time with my sister and her family".

He didn't say it back that was the second thing that turns the light bulb in her head so she decide to confront him about that.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Sam look at her with sad eyes he hate this part.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about when I call you this morning."

Sam felt her tense and knew she has idea what he is going to say so he rip the band aid.

"Melissa I like you very much but I can mislead you, I have feeling for another woman, I'm so sorry but I can't keep doing it".

"Sam thank you for you honesty I hope everything will work for you on the best side but if not you got my number"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walk away with tears in her eyes, Sam felt released but at the same time he felt like a total jerk.

Sam walk to his friends on the bar, Jerry was talking with Traci so he didn't saw what happened but Oliver saw all.

"How did it go?"

"Ollie I fell like a jerk but I had to do this if I want any chance with Andy, it has to be now".

"So what are you waiting for? Go see her now"

"I don't know Ollie she left already"

"So go after her Sammy, you have a lot of work in front of you what are you waiting for"

"Ok I will see you tomorrow"

Sam got up pay his tab at the bar and walks out and start to drive to her house he didn't know what he's going to do when he will get there but he drove as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>Sam got to Andy house he walk up the stairs and knock on the door he was nervous<p>

Andy got home tired, she can't wait to put this day behind her so she hope into the shower all she could think about was Sam, she want him so much and she thought that they could talk today and maybe start something when she kissed him last week she wanted to do it she knew it now.

She walks out from the shower put her PJ and made something to eat when she was about to start eating there was a knock at her door.

"Just a minute" She called from the kitchen

She opens the door without looking into the peep hole; the look on her face was shock

"Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam was speechless, she was wearing only tank top and shorts PJ bottoms Wow was all he could think about she looks beautiful. He wants her so bad at that moment but he need to do this right.

"Can I come in so we could talk?"

**Ok I know you will probably hate me right now but don't worry **I hope to upload the next chapter this week I hope I will manage to do it thats depended with yours response**.  
>So what do you think I really like to know<strong>**? ****We are closing to the end of this story I'm thinking to end it at chapter 10.  
><strong>


	9. New beginning

**Hello my lovely people thank you for all your responded I loved them I hope I could live with your expectations.**

**I know I promised to update soon but then life happened so I hope this will be good.**

**So I think we coming to the end I hope you enjoy this ride, maybe I will add some chapter if you have some suggests but it depend on your request. **

**The rating is up to an M because I love smut what can I say, I hope it will be ok if you don't like this so this story is not for you. **

**Thanks for the wonderful Goggiebe for beta this chapter I hope it will be better now **

**I don't own Rookie Blue**

**When I saw her again**

**Chapter 9 – New beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

She opens the door without looking into the peep hole, the look on her face was shock

"Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam was speechless she was wearing only tank top and shorts. _Wow was all he could think about she looks beautiful. He wants her so bad at that moment but he need to do this right._

"Can I come in so we could talk?"

"What could you possibly want to talk about? I think that the kiss in the Penny tonight said it all.

You looked so peachy tonight" Andy said the last word with a little bit of jealousy.

"It's not what you're thinking i was meeting her there so I can break up with her; I thought you knew me better Andy. I wanted you _she loved when he calls her Andy_, She came into the Penny tonight because I want to tell her that I wanted the love of my life back and I couldn't do that to her and lead her on when I'm completely heads over heels still in love with you Andy"

Andy moves to the side and let him in

Sam enter the apartment but he couldn't take his eyes off her she looks so beautiful, Andy was still looking at him and didn't say a word but after couples of minute she just blurt out

"I was just about to grab something to eat; do you want to join me?"

Sam didn't know how to start so he goes with the flow "Sure I would love to. What you having?"

"I made lasagna"

"That will be great"

They sat down and eat the lasagna and talked about everyday stuff and the conversation flowed.

Sam glance at her every couple of minute she was smiling and laughing. He can't wipe the smile from his face she looks amazing, and it felt so right like it used to be before. They finish the meal cleaned the dishes and Andy offered him a beer.

They move to the couch and suddenly the atmosphere changed Andy looks at him "so I guess you come to finish our talk"

"I don't know how to start this, it used to be so easy with us talking and sharing and now things change I can't find the words"

Andy looks at him and just node.

"I want you Andy so bad that I'm going to show you every day that your it for me, I know that it has been a long time but I still care for you"

Andy sigh "Sam I don't know if I want to go down this road again I don't know how I feel anymore I need time to think about it"

"That kiss Andy we both felt that and I know it's still there"

Andy just node her head and looked at him "I don't know Sam it's been a long time we are two different people"

Sam look straight in her a eyes and lock his glance with hers "Andy I will give you the time and space that you need but I will be there for you every day until you will come back to me, Can you at least give me a chance and have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Andy thought about it for couple of minutes, her heart skipped a beat when she glanced up and their eyes locked.

He didn't know what to think but he remember the talk he had with Sarah _"you will have to do whatever it take don't give up on her she will let you in you just need to be there for her and when you will succeed you need to bring her here so I could meet her"._ He felt the wheels inside her brain thinking

"Andy please stops overthinking everything and give me a second chance and I promise you will not regret it"

She looked at him again he look so good she knew she still had felling for him and he's trying "OK, I will go to dinner with you but I can't promise anything we go from there".

"That all I want, a chance to show you that we can make it".

Sam lean to kiss her on the cheek and said his goodbye but when he was closer to her, her smell it was intoxicating all he wanted to do was to kiss her on the lips but he knew he have to wait for her permission.

Andy was as having that same thoughts that smell his aftershave when he lean to kiss her goodbye and it remained her the old days And that's she loved that smell and she still loves him. So in that moment Andy made a decision.  
>When Sam leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, she turned her lips to him. It took Sam by surprise but when their lips met it was like coming home they both knew it and felt it. The kiss was soft and chaste. He smiled when he felt her smile. Sam pulled back and brushed his nose across hers.<p>

Andy licked her lips and smiled. "That was nice."

He simply nodded "so I will see you tomorrow at 8"

"Okay, sounds like a date, bye Sam have a good night"

Sam left the apartment with smile on his face. When he got home, He went straight to bed and dreamt about her. Sam slept all night it was the best sleep he had in years.

* * *

><p>The next morning he woke up with a smile on his face, he sent a quick message to Andy phone to say he goanna pick her up for work. He stops at nearby coffee shop and bought two coffees and blueberry muffins then he drove to her place and stop when she closed her door.<p>

She climbed to the track and smile at him "good morning"

"Good morning sweetheart, I bought you something I hope it ok" he said and gave her the bag from the coffee shop.

She looks at him and smiled when she opens the bag "you remembered?"

"I will never forget"

"Thank you" then she leans in and give him a peck on the lips

He took her by surprises and held her when he deepening the kiss and she let him.

They got lost in kissing each other for a few minutes that lasted until they were both out of breath.

"Ok if we keep doing that as much as I like it we won't get to work on time so you eat your breakfast and drink you're coffee while I'm driving"

Andy just smiles at him and eat her muffin "Sam this so good thanks".

When they got to the station, they parted at the entrance to the locker room.

"I will meet you in the office in couples of minutes"

"Okie dokie"

* * *

><p>When Andy enter the office Sam was sitting in his desk working on the computer, Traci saw the look in her eyes and her smile and just shout without thinking<p>

"Wow who is the guy I need to thank for that smile on your face and I need to send him a gift basket"

Andy try to stay calm but she was blushing with red color all over her face and Sam was smirking and laughing quietly at his desk behind Traci.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Andy tries to say with confidence.

"Don't play with me I knows you, you met someone look at you. You are all smiling and blushing"

Sam could not take it and started to giggle "Yeah McNally who is this mysterious man?"

Traci turnaround and saw the look on his face and it finally hit her "Wow, really Sam?"

Sam stood up and walks out from the office "I will just leave you two alone to talk but you have 15 minutes before parade start so hurry up"

"ok spill! "

It's just a date Trace, Sam asked me for another chance and I decided to give it a go"

"Andy that so great, but you have to tell me what happened because last night when I left the bar he was still with another woman"

"He broke up with her last night because he still has feeling for me"

"OK now you need to tell me everything"

Andy told Traci everything that happened last night and the week before

"You kissed him? Why I'm only hearing about this now?"

"I'm sorry trace I was a little bit distracted and trying to figure it out by myself"

"So what are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know Trace; I need to ask him where he's taking me First so I know how to dress"

"Okay, when you figure it out and we are going to do some shopping for a dress and maybe for something more?" Traci looks at her with twinkle in her eyes

"You think Trace I don't know if I'm ready for this"

"You don't need to decide now and you can always save them for later".

"OK so I guess we could do a little shopping at Victoria Secret just to be on the safe side" Andy said with giggles.

* * *

><p>After she returned home from her shopping trip with Traci, she was excited cause she finally has everything she wants and Sam will be here to pick her up in two hours so she needed to hurry.<p>

She jumps into the shower and let the water spray on her body to try and clams her nerves.

After that she put on her lingerie just to be on the safe side, she didn't know if she wants to go there yet. She wears the mini black dress that she bought with Traci with black heels.

She left her hair down, cause she knew Sam like it that way so he could play with it, she put a little makeup and looked at the mirror "perfect".

Sam was nerves this was his chance he can't blow this, he felt that after last night and this morning he going in the right direction.

He went up to her door, take a breath to calm his nerves and knock on her door, he heard the click of her heels getting louder so he knew she coming.

She open the door and Sam jaw drop to the floor, "hi, you can close your mouth or the fly goanna come in" she laugh at him.

Sam smirk "you look beautiful"

"Thanks you are not bad yourself" Sam was wearing black jeans with a deep blue button up shirt.

He leans in to give her a peck on the lips and she accepts it.

"Shell we go?" he ask point to his truck

"Just let me garb my bag and jacket".

They walk out from her home to his truck Sam opens the door for her and she climb in, he close the door and go around to the driver side and gets in and starts the truck up

Sam drove to the restaurant it was romantic and so not typical Sam but he want to make impression on her and she deserve it.

They were seated at a booth in the corner and they immediately order their food and Sam poor them some wine, he reach his hand to hold Andy's hand.

"This is nice I like it"

"I hope you do because I spent half salary of this month on that" Sam said laughing "but you worth every penny".

Andy start to blush "thanks Sam this is really amazing"

"Andy, I will do whatever it takes for you to believe and trust me again".

"Sam I want to start over but I'm afraid it will take time but I want to try this".

Sam look at her reach his hand to shake hers "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Sam Swarek"

Andy was laughing at him "Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm starting over without our past. Just a new beginning"

Andy reaches her hand to him "Andy McNally nice to meet you to"

Sam raises his glass and wait for Andy to do the same he clicks his glass with hers "to new beginning".

They continues to talk and share story's from all these years Sam told her about all his undercover job and she told him about the time in the academy and how she become detective.

They share the desert a chocolate cake and Sam feed Andy with the last piece, he paid the bill and walks her out from the restaurant.

"You're up for a walk?" Sam asked he didn't want to let her go and the night to end, he want to spend more time with her.

"Yeah, resounds perfect, what you have in mind?"

"Let's go and I will show you"

Sam drove the truck and stop at the beach, he park the car.

"Sam, seriously?"

He just node

She smile at him "let's go"

He took her hand in his and they start walking to the shore, Andy stops him for a second and lean on him when she takes off her heels.

They got to the shore and Sam took her to the seashore they walk on the shore hand in hand and Andy put her head on his shoulder.

When they finish enjoying the beach and walking bare foot in the water, Sam led her to a nearby bench to sit down. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kisses her forehead.

Andy looks at the beach "I always love the beach it so beautiful".

"Yes it is but not as beautiful as you", Sam said and Andy look at him with loving eyes.

He drop his head and captured her lips, they kissed passionately until the need for air was great.

It was late so Sam knew he needs to say his goodbye so he decided to take her home and walk her to the door. "Thank you Sam, I enjoy our date"

"I did to Andy and I'm hoping we can do it again. So have a good night, I will see you tomorrow" he leans in and kiss her lips again.

"Good night Sam", she open her door and Sam walk out to his car.

* * *

><p>He got home and call Sarah it was late but Sarah always was up in this hour of the night, "hey sis what's up?"<p>

"Hey little brother who should I thank for you calling and for your happy state?"

"Who do you think?"

"No Sammy you did it?"

"Yep just got back from our date it was amazing Sar".

"So when you coming visit and bring her so I could finally meet the famous Andy McNally?"

"Sar it was just a date I don't want to scare her"

"Ok I will wait but the next time you are coming you bring her with you".

"I will try good night Sar"

"Good night".

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by, Sam and Andy relationship Was growing, they would go out for dates and hang out in the Penny, Sam would even pick her every day for work.<p>

It was now a month since they start dating again

"Hey sweetheart" Sam said when she walk into the office he got up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe what we have?"

"Nothing interesting just paperwork, but I have been thinking that I want to cook for you today"

Andy look at him smiling she knew where this will lead them, and she knew now she is ready. "Ohh what do you have in mind? I do miss your cooking?"

"Let me surprise you, will you come by at seven?"

"Yep" she said popping the p and smiling at him.

Sam was in the kitchen when he heard a knock at his door. He walks to his front door wiping his hand in a towel.

He open the door to revel Andy in a beautiful red dress and high heels, he was in shock he didn't expect it.

"Hey sweetheart" he leaned in and they kissed, slow chaste patient kisses that he knew wouldn't last, so he savored it. It was all he could do not to rip that dress off her and jump onto her right now Sam has to pull back "as much as I want to continue this but I did promise you a dinner".

Andy start to laugh "yeah you are right, so what we having for diner?".

Sam lead her to the table "OMG Sam it beautiful you didn't have to do all of this"

On the table stood two candles stick with candles that lighten the room a rose in a small vase, and a small velvet box on her plate in the background you can hear the sound of a soft music.

"You deserve it and many more; I have a lot making up to do take a sit".

Sam pulls her chair she sat and look at her plate "go on open it" Sam said he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

Andy opens the little box to revel a necklace with a pendent of a little shield with his badge number at one side and hers on the other.

"Sam this is amazing, thank you" she pulls him for a kiss "I'm glad you like it, now let me bring our diner before it will burn if you keep kissing me like that".

Sam grilled steak and potatoes one of Andy favorite dish. "Sam this is so good I missed your cooking".

"I missed you Andy" Sam said it and look at her with loving eyes. They sat to eat and talk about things suddenly Andy asked "Dance with me?"

"Andy you know I don't dance"

"For me Sam please just once"

He couldn't say no to her so he stand up and reach for her, he pull her to his body they were so close it was intoxicating Sam mind was a blur they start dancing to the sound of the music, Andy let her head fall on his shoulder. When the song end Sam pulls her in for a kiss it starts slowly but got frantic with need and repressed desire.

He back her to the nearest wall and started kissing and licking her neck. She laughed and put her head back to give him better access to her collar bone, he nibbled his way down to her neck and then to the top of her breast while he lowers the strap of her dress to revel her lace bra, Sam lets out a little moan while letting one of his hands to roam a little lower and caress her ass while the other zipping down her dress to the floor leaving Andy just in her bra and panties.

Andy moan a little and try to take Sam's shirt off, And he couldn't take it anymore, so he scoop her up and took her to his bedroom, he lay her on his bed and hover above her lifting his shirt and throw it off.

He slowly moved down her torso, leaving trails of kisses and he places his hands on her hips, his chin ruffling her curls, he swiped his tongue across the top of her pelvic bone.

"Oh god..." Her voice was hollow, her eyes were closed and Sam was delightful In her response.

She gasped at the touch of his hands and mouth and tongue on her skin and tossed her head back, her mouth gape as she struggled to control her breathing. Andy's hands decided to roamed his chest and his neck as her tongue explored the recesses of his mouth. He bit her lower lip gently as he pulled away to gasp for air.

Her hands found their way to his lower back as she held him to her she pulled him close for a long, deep kiss while unbutton his jeans, his boxer briefs did nothing to hide the bulging erection.

His hands release her bra and in a second he cupped her bare breasts and her head fell back as She shudders under his touch, arching into him. He keeps moving down her body, his tongue dipping into the hollow of her belly button. He hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties and drags them from her body. "God Andy..." He moans, at seeing her naked and wanting beneath him after all this time.

Sam moves his hand to Andy's folds, Sam wanted to feel her again and she was so wet down there. He inserted one finger into Andy and she gasped from his action, pumping the one finger inside of her and then he placed second he knew that Andy love it.

Andy helps Sam to get a better access and she start moaning from the wave of heat that was building within her. He hit the exact right spot and his fingers kept pumping in and out of her, making her heart beat faster and all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears.

Her wall's griped around Sam's fingers Aloud scream passed out of Andy's mouth "Sam OMG I coming" "let it go for me babe" her body arching up from the mattress as the orgasm ripped through her.

A few seconds had passed and Andy whispered into Sam's ear. "I want you Sam, I missed you."

She flips them over she found the waistline of his briefs and stuck two fingers into it and pulled it away from his skin. She straddled his hips and positioned herself above him, he slide into her completely they both moaned at the same time, he could feel how tight she was as she began to rock back and forth. She was overwhelmed and breathless from the sensations he aroused in her.

She started to moan & screaming his name and he can feel his climax coming.

She could feel her walls again grip onto Sam and also feel his member throbbing within her. Both their heads flew back as they both climax together; a few more thrust and Andy went limp.

"Wow" Andy said "that was amazing" "yeah I missed you sweetheart" Sam said and press his lips on hers for a brief kiss Andy find her place on his shoulder and easy went to sleep Sam hold her tight he never want to let go, not this time.

Sleep took both of them and it was the best sleep they had in years.

* * *

><p><strong>So I will leave you here for now I hope it was good, I promise you I will add an epilog later or maybe if I could think some ideas I will keep this story going.<br>**

**So you know the drill leave me a massage **

**XOXO  
><strong>

**Rookie blue for ever**


End file.
